


NB: Escape the City

by fondofit



Series: L4S [2]
Category: Homestuck, Left 4 Dead, MS Paint Adventures, Problem Sleuth (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fondofit/pseuds/fondofit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meanwhile, on the other side of town...</p>
            </blockquote>





	NB: Escape the City

Meanwhile, on the other side of town…

Your name is Nervous Broad and you don't know how you got here. In fact, you aren't quite sure what is going on. You know for a fact that the whole city seems to have turned against you and your small group. A small ragtag team made up of four ladies. One is your roommate, who you know you can rely on in any sort of situation. She would never leave you behind to fend for yourself and you're very grateful for that. The other two women you aren't as familiar with. The one dressed in black you know by reputation from the papers. She doesn't have a good kind of reputation, either. On the other hand, she's holding her own in a way you could not fathom, which is to say, extraordinarily well. The other woman is dresses in white. She could have been the other woman's twin in looks, but they fight as differently as night and day. You know of her. She's been featured on the covers of magazines and in film posters. Midnight City's leading lady is part of your group of survivors and you don't think your nerves can handle it.

You feel your head spin and it's entirely your own fault. On the bright side, you can now protect yourself twice as easily. You are in what you've heard Ace Dick call "The Zone." You can see why it has that moniker. You've become more apt to protecting yourself, your arm having a mind of it's own as it slices the undead that get in your personal bubble. Only when the horde disperses do you wish of a longer ranged weapon. Your emotions gauge drops and you feel your hands shaking. You don't want to look at them because they're probably covered in blood and gore.

Instead, you look at the whirlwind that is HD. Her chainsaw is still revving as she looks around, eager for the next wave of undead. She looks a little disappointed when she sees you're group is in the clear, she triggers the chainsaw to turn back into lipstick before urging the you all to move forward. HD had become the de facto leader of the group over the few hours you have all been together. You don't mind, you know she has the head for it. You will your body to move forward, but it seems to want something different and your world starts tipping over to the side as you feel your muscles give out.

You're vision is a little blurry, but you soon make out the features of the woman in White above you. She has a kind smile despite the pistol in her hand and the large cane strapped to her back. She lifts you into a sitting position, keeping a hand on your back as you get ahold of your bearings.

_You remember her saying that the cane was her late husband's just before swinging it into an attacking zombie's head. The woman in Black smiled at her, saying something along the lines of "I didn't think you'd have it in you." The woman in White smiled back, cane in held in both hands and replied, "You haven't seen anything yet, dear."_

She is currently rubbing your back in a soothing motion and you can't help but stare back at her with your mouth wide open.

"You doing all right, dear?"

Her smooth voice sort of jolts you back to the present. You weakly smile back and try to stand on your own. Thankfully, you head isn't as fuzzy right now.

"Y-yes. I think I'm alright now."

You're not completely steady, but you'll be fine. You hold you're teddy bear out at the ready as the both of you catch up to HD.

The woman in Black turns to look at you, a sly grin on her face.

"Feeling better now?"

You nod, determined to keep going. 

The woman in Black is terribly intimidating. HD seems to have taken a shining to her and you can't blame your friend. Despite the threatening air, she's a force to be reckoned with. Her whip is an extension of her ferocity and it's saved you all from a horrible end more than once. You know she has more tricks up her sleeves, but you don't dare ask what they may be. HD tells you it will be fine, that you can trust her as far as the ends of the City. You're not so sure, but you think that you wouldn't mind trusting her longer than that. 

HD has lead your group into an abandoned hotel, making a beeline for the small bar set off to the side on the ground floor. You watch as the woman in Black and the woman in White barricade the door in a sort of temporary blockade. You take a seat at the bar as HD scrounges around in the storage space behind it. The woman in White walks over to take a look at the streets outside, while the woman in Black takes a seat next to you. HD pulls out a large, unopened bottle of scotch and sets it on the counter as she digs for glasses. The woman in Black let's out a snort of laughter before she turns to you.

"Think you'll be able to make it until we get out of here?"

Dame answers for you, flippantly answering with, "Of course she can. We've gone through tougher things than this."

"So I've heard."

The woman in Black's voice bothers you. It's smooth and comforting like the woman in White's, while simultaneously being condescending. It's a voice that exudes power and you can't help but be drawn to it. She smiles at you as she pulls a clean cigarette out of a smooth, shiny green case. She puts it in her cigarette holder and lights it, smoke emanating in slow swirling strands into the air. 

The woman in White has come to join the two of you, taking a seat on your other side. You feel your nerves go up just slightly. Your heart beats a tad faster. New people don't frighten you, but it takes you a while to get used to situations where you're surrounded those who you are unfamiliar with. Sometimes you hate how wildly your emotions get the better of you.

"There!" HD places a glass in front of everyone on the countertop. "Let me know how many fingers you want. Keep in mind, it's straight cause I'm not actually sure I'd wanna try the ice. Or water, for that matter."

You stick with one finger, the woman in Black takes 3, the woman in White asks for 2, and HD just pours a generous amount into the glass. You kick the drink back and end up coughing as the drink burns its way down your throat. You know it's going to be a had road ahead, but you know in your heart you all can handle it.

The group spends the evening in the bar, resting up as much as possible before setting out at dawn. Everyone takes what they need from the bar before stepping out together into the air of Midnight City.

"W-we should get moving if we want to make good time."

HD turns to you and smiles her toothy grin, "I'm with you, HB."

The woman in White nods in agreement as the woman in Black take one last drag of her cigarette before crushing the butt under the toe of her pump.

You know your nerves will get the better of you sooner or later, but you don't care.

You're going to take as many of the undead down as you can.


End file.
